Let's get dangerous, together?
by raysketchit94
Summary: DT17 Drake has no handle on his feelings when it comes to his friend Launchpad. When hearing he has a crush Drake's first thought a to runaway avoiding the thoughts on his mind till he just can't anymore. drakepad one shot


A/N Okay, I am testing the waters here but I got some ideas for some fanfictions and I want to give it a shot. Ended up being much longer than I originally thought. This is more of one-sided crushing (in this one for now) so enjoy.

DT17 drakepad| one shot| word count 4,863 (roughly)

-‐-

Let's get dangerous, together?

Drake had finally gotten all his belongs unpacked and back in their original places in his small apartment. It felt like it be years since he last was home. He had been in Duckburg for a good while well working on the Darkwing Duck movie. However, he didn't have much time to fully unpack before the whole moon invasion happened. Drake was still feeling slightly sore from that whole situation. But, he finally got all his Darkwing Duck merch and memorabilia back into the perfect place. He smiled satisfied with his collection though it did offer the negative of reminding him of the man he looked up to and admired.

Drake quickly shook off his doubts. He was always seconding guessing himself like that. Jim may not have been delighted by being replaced but he turned around in the end. Now all the Darkwing Duck stuff he surrounded himself with was motivation with his new big role. Actually being Darkwing Duck.

Drake sat back on his bed and looked over to where he kept his costume hung up on the wall he left the hat on the foot of his bed and fondly picked it up. He may have been decoy for scrooge but he still got to be a hero. Even took out a few aliens well slightly being out of it. Which was probably an achievement on its own. Darkwing Duck doesn't even need to be fully aware to deal with evildoers. He smiled for a moment then pulled out his phone to check the time. It was almost ten at night meaning it was time for him to head out for his nightly patrol.

"Ha finished just in time" he jumped up to his feet and grabbed his costume off the wall. Patrolling the streets of Saint Canard was a norm for him now. He was really getting used to his new identity so much so that there were times he never took off the costume. Almost like Drake wasn't around anymore instead replaced by Darkwing Duck. Though it was also nice as an escape from other pressing things going on. Like pretending he didn't notice a certain someone's text light up his phone screen. Drake didn't have many friends he wasn't the most popular kid growing up and he just got used to being alone. Then he made a friend, someone who was just as big a Darkwing Duck fan as he was. Possibly even bigger even if Drake was the president of Jim's fan club.

Launchpad McQuack, the same person who believed in Drake more than Drake ever could believe in himself. Launchpad gave him the push to pursue this whole crazy idea of running around as a hero, like Gizmoduck. Of course, Drake would be much better than that bucket head. So why was Drake avoiding him now? Drake didn't fully know himself. He pocketed his phone once changed into his alter ego. Not even going to give it a glance.

Drake made his way up the top of an abandoned apartment complex using the fire escape to reach the roof. As he stood up on the edge he felt the night air on his face. Slowly he breathed in the cool night air, slowly taking it in. He wasn't Drake Mallard anymore no he was Darkwing Duck, the masked avenger.

"Darkwing Duck keeps a watchful eye over Saint Carnad looking out for anything suspicious, no matter how small" Drake began saying out loud to himself, it was a good way to fill the quiet on the long nights. Sometimes he would also occupy his time texting Launchpad but he was trying to ignore that. Ever since the invasion was thwarted Launchpad had been focused on something else, or better said, someone else. Penumbra, she was an ally from the invader's side. Launchpad got one look at her and that's all it took, he went on for hours talking about her to Drake afterwards. Not that he had much to say but Launchpad could just see anyone's good points. Something Drake liked about Launchpad, he could just see what made others great so easy. Guilt started twisting his stomach into a knot he didn't like ignoring the closest thing he had to a best friend but he also didn't like how he had been feeling lately.

"Darkwing Duck doesn't need to think about anything like Drake. He only cares about evil and striking fear." the small tickle from his phone's vibration pulled at his attention telling him it was a phone call this time. "H he doesn't need distractions. Darkwing Duck is always focused on one thing. Justice!" He proclaimed but a twinge of guilt got him again as he sighed and sat down on the cold brick of the building. "Maybe he's just a bad friend?"

Drake said talking about himself, he had no idea what was bothering him so much. So, Launchpad had a crush big deal that's not the end of the world. Sure it was weird not seeing Launchpad stare at him with that admiring look he tended to whenever Drake donned his costume and mask. Sure, it was different to hear him talk about Penumbra instead of, him. Drake just sighed a bit and ran his hand down his face. It has been a while since Launchpad said he was going to finally ask Penumbra out but Drake didn't want to know how that went. That's what made him a bad friend what if she said no? And now he was ignoring his friend who probably needed him. Who was he kidding, of course, she said yes! Launchpad is amazing. Who wouldn't fall for that guy? He is incredibly loyal, brave, determined, he was basically an adventure and strong so strong he could easily pick Drake up off the ground like he was just a pebble. Launchpad even learned how to fly a plane simply because he wanted to. He had a sense of what was right and would do whatever he could to help someone. And, he was easy on the eyes of course.

"Oh no," Drake said cutting his thoughts off. He laid back, a bit to fast as he knocked his head against the brick causing a slight sting to run through his skull. Everything was clicking suddenly. Drake fished out his phone and looked at the screen to see Launchpads unread texts sitting in the notifications. At least two for every day he hadn't talked to him, he dragged his finger across the screen to pull the notifications menu down. Able to see a bit of each text message, well being careful not to click on them so the read status wouldn't show in their conversation. That guilt eating away at him again as he looked the messages over. Launchpad seemed to be worried about him, he should be mad instead. Drake basically disappeared on him after he told him about asking Penumbra out. How long ago was that? Five weeks. Yet all he's been texting was worry, concern and a bit of encouragement.

Drake smiled looking at his screen and his heart fluttered. Seeing that he left a voicemail after calling him earlier. He hasn't even heard Launchpads voice in all this time and found he missed it. Launchpad's voice was smooth and calming it was just a voicemail it wouldn't hurt to listen to that right? Right. As Drake went to hit play he got an incoming call and answered leaving him to stare at the photo of Launchpad in silent horror.

"DW!" He heard Launchpad call out from the other end. Drake jumped up to his feet holding his phone tightly as he nervously bit at the fingers of his left hand. Pacing around the roof as Launchpad called out his nickname. Drake couldn't think of how to answer. He should start off with hi right? No hello? Why did hello seem like such a weird word now. Does he call him by name? Or LP or buddy? Why was talking so hard! Drake thought to himself as he finally held the phone to the side of his head and sighed ready to get this over with. When softly Launchpad spoke again not louder than a whisper.

"Drake?"

Drake stood frozen it was like having Launchpad whispering into his ear softly sending a slight chill down his spine and a bit of warmth hit his cheeks. Suddenly he felt relaxed Launchpad just had that effect on him even though his heart was beating faster now at the same time. He took a moment and closed his eyes taking in a breath and slowly letting it out.

"H hey, Launchpad," He said at last, as he could hear a sigh of relief from the other end hating that he caused such a sound in the first place. Drake decided to keep going as he jumped down to the fire escape needing to grasp the railing to keep his free hand from shaking. "What's going on buddy?" he asked regretting it after he said it.

"Oh, are you okay?" Launchpad asked right away nearly forgetting he was the one who called in the first place.

"What? Fine completely so fine" Drake said "Sorry I know I kind of disappeared on you for a while I just well, I've been working on something and just got a bit tied up with it" Drake lied hating each word of it. He couldn't give a real reason not yet at least.

"I thought something maybe happened to ya DW," Launchpad said switching back to the fond nickname."It's been a while since I heard or seen you I was getting worried"

Drake's stomach started to twist again and he felt awful for what he had done and been thinking. How could he cause his friend to worry so much when there was no reason to in the first place. All Drake had been doing was avoid everything. "I'm fine" he smiles to himself and leaned over the railing resting his elbows there as he speaks. "I didn't want to worry you so don't alright? If anything bad happened to me I'd find a way for you know."

Launchpad was quite on his end for a time and Drake thought about ending the call there until hearing his friend's next question. His voice was soft and quite almost like he was scared to ask but did anyway because he felt he had to say it.

"Drake...I didn't do anything to make you mad did I?" It almost broke Drake's heart.

"What? N no of course not." He didn't want to but he asked anyway "How did things go with uh Penumbra?" He asked trying to sound casual even if he nearly choked out the name. The time it took for Launchpad to answered felt like years to Drake. Though suddenly asking most likely was why it took so long for an answer.

"Penumbra? Oh right that" Drake could almost feel the smile that seemed to come from Launchpad's voice. "Nothing happened it was just crush, after all, were friends though which is cool, never had an aline friend before. I think?" Drake couldn't help but grin widely when hearing the news, was that bad? Before getting to ponder on that Launchpad spoke up "Wait a minute were you jealous?"

"Jel jealous? What who me I" Drake was having trouble forming a sentence now how did he figure that out it took Drake five weeks to figure it out.

Drake was interrupted by Launchpad's joyful but thunderous laugh "Even if I dated I'd always have time for my friend Drake." Launchpad assured him not seeming to get what exactly Drake had been feeling jealous of. "I'd always make time to have a marathon day with you, or just to hang out ya know that right? Especially for you. I always have time to be there for ya"

Drake slowly moved the phone out in front of him so he could look at the contact photo he used for Launchpad. Of course, he knew that. Launchpad was just that type of guy if you needed him he would be there for you no questions asked. He smiled softly those last words hanging in the air. Launchpad probably giving him time to answer.

"Of course I do LP," he said after switching to the speaker function. "I know you'll always be there if I needed you to be, heck I'm sure you would cause a crash to get to any of your friends fast enough." He laughed a bit in his sentence as he could imagine it. Another one for Drake's list of reasons Launchpad was amazing. He was, dependable always had your back "one of the things I love about him" Drake let slip out loud.

"Whatcha say?" Launchpad asked faintly

Drake was again frozen in horror feeling betrayed by his mouth now. "I uh I" he lost his grip on the phone as it slid out from his hand and fell. Drake hoisted himself up right away as he leaned his body over the railing holding on tightly to keep balanced. All well watching the glow from his cell drop straight down into a dumpster below. Without a second thought, Drake jumped off the fire escape and into the dumpster as well. Quickly shooting back out from the bags that filled it up as he scrambled for his phone. He knew it landed in here but where was it now. Panic rising up inside him, why did he have to say that out loud. What was Launchpad going to think would he take it as Drake having feelings for him? Was that the wrong take away though? Drake thought to himself. He smiled once seeing the light of his phone shine through a small opening. Drake went to grab it only to be met with the face of a raccoon that had his phone locked in her mouth. Drake could tell the call had ended but he needed it back right away.

"Look it here you mask rodent." Drake began only for the raccoon to snarl loudly feeling no fear but instead filling Drake with it as he followed up with a nervous gulp.

Drake was dragging his feet across the carpet of his apartment making his way to the bathroom where he kept the first aid kit. Something he needed to keep once taking on crime-fighting full time. Taking a moment to look at himself in the mirror, his face was covered in scratches and bite marks. His clothes had some chucks ripped and tore and he managed to get a black eye. He groaned a bit, bested by a trash rodent.

"If it's ever brought up you fought a tough uh..robber? Bugler? I think those are the same thing mm oh you had a fight with a gang causing trouble and scared them off." He said liking that version much better than than the truth. He grabbed hold of the first aid kit and made his way to his bed sitting down glancing at his phone. It didn't fare any better than him, it had some damage from the raccoon since she chewed on his like a toy and a few cracks in the screen as well. But, it was still working fine he had it sitting on the side table near his bed charging. Wondering if Launchpad would give him another call since he didn't pick up when Drake tried getting back through to him. Drake also wondered if he heard what he said, he sighed a bit and set the first aid kit down. Slowly he laid back on his bed with his hands over his face slightly pressing them against his eyes.

"When did I fall for Launchpad?!" he asked out loud to no one as he dragged his palms down his face finally having a moment to address it, despite how he caught himself reaction to just the simple sound of Launchpad's voice. "Why, how?!" he questioned, even more, waving his hands in the air. Though he already knew partly why he answered that question a few times earlier. "Maybe because he is the most loyal, caring, brave, dependable, patience and the most handsome duck you have ever known?" sarcasm dripped heavily from his tone as he spoke to himself. That did explain a lot, Drake didn't realize he was the jealous type. Though it didn't seem he had to be anymore. He dreaded the next call he would get from Launchpad now though. Drake was like a teen again unable to control his thoughts or even his mouth. It's not like he didn't crush before, this was still different though. It was Launchpad, not that there was anything wrong with that he just never even saw that coming. He was too swept up in his hero biz to notice it happening. Before he could really think more he heard an urgent knocking, well more like slamming, at his front door. Drake rocketed up from his bed at the sound.

"Drake, Drake you in there?" He could hear Launchpad urgently calling out from the other side of the door.

Drake quickly made his way over, worrying Launchpad would knock it clean off the hinges if he didn't. He was a bit hesitant to unlock the door but he already worried him once before he couldn't put him through that again. He opened up the door and ducked in time to miss another of Launchpad swings.

"I I'm here," Drake said getting the attention of his frantic crush.

Launchpad took a moment to register his voice then looked down to see Drake smiling up at him sheepishly with a small wave of his hand. "Drake you're alive" He yelled out and grabbed Drake into his arms and gave him a heartfelt back bone-breaking hug. The pain was worth it to Drake though but he almost worried his heart sudden quick pace would be felt. So, he managed to get out of the hold no matter how badly he wanted to stay between those arms. Slightly imagining nuzzling into Launchpad's neck and taking in his warmth. Only to mentally tell himself to cool it.

"I may be a night owl but my neighbors not so much" He warned as he stepped back a bit holding the door open for Launchpad to go inside. Launchpad gave a small nod and walked in forgetting that small detail. Drake shut the door behind them only to be met with a concerned look on Launchpad's face. Drake's face grew hot as he felt Launchpad's eyes on him forgetting about the scratches and bites he was covered in. Drake just smiled and slide by his friend quickly snatching the first aid kit from his room and joining with him again. "sorry was in the middle of treating these wounds."

Launchpad smiled feeling relieved "oh you must have gotten into a real scrap there no wonder you're all messed up. Doesn't seem like they were a match for Darkwing Duck though " he said giving Drake a smack on the back a bit rougher than he thought as he knocked him over easily. Launchpad offered an apologetic smile and helped him up to his feet taking the first aid kit from his hands. While gesturing Drake to take a seat on the couch. "Here I'll help, you can just call me nurse Launchpad." He offered

Drake loved the idea of being nursed by the big guy until he furrowed his brow in thought. It was three in the morning now and Launchpad was here. "You didn't crash a plane did you?" He asked suddenly only for some confusion to shown on Launchpad's face well he thought for a moment.

"Oh no, I drove here but I may have hit a fire hydrate or two" He answered innocently

Drake rub his arm slightly "You didn't have to rush over here, I'm fine after all remember I'm pretty scampy. I always get back up" He said a bit awkwardly feeling undeserving.

"I know but it's like I said earlier, I got your back. Besides after not hearing from you to suddenly hearing from you and then you disappearing again, I was a bit worried something happened," he admitted well looking down at the first aid kit in his hands. "So I had to make sure."

Drake finally seeing the effect he had, decided to sit down on the couch and removed his hat slightly tossing it on the armrest. Then looking up at Launchpad who was watching him as he held out one of his arms Drake giving in a bit to allow his nurse to help him out. Launchpad smiled and put the kit down opening it up to get what he needed and got to work on placing antibiotic ointment on the scratches and bites.

"I could hear something going on seems you got into a fight with a real dirty fighter though" Launchpad examined when looking at the scratches and bites, some bleeding a bit here and there.

Drake had to reign in his enjoyment of this moment "Uh speaking of that call did, um did you hear what I said?" Drake asked trying to sound as calm and casual as he could muster.

Launchpad was looking back in the first aid kit for bandages and excitedly smiles when finding Darkwing Ducks ones. He was carefully looking through the paper as he picked out all the ones with Darkwing on them. Drake couldn't help but smile watching him as he did well Launchpad seemed to think. "Hm I think you said something after I said I'd be there for you, but then it was quiet and I heard a crunching sound I think you came across someone, something about a mask rodent?" Launchpad scratched the side of his head "Never heard of a masked rodent guess you got yourself a supervillain now. Then I heard some screams but after that, the call dropped and I jumped into my car"

"R right, the masked rodent yeah she um is someone I've been tracking for a while now," Drake said deciding on the new cover story. Launchpad looked at him with that soft gaze he always did. It was the look that made Drake feel he could be a hero. Now making him melt a little inside only to fade fast when seeing Launchpad's smile turned sad.

"Sorry for bothering you then, guess that's why you were away for these past few weeks," Launchpad said as he was taking care of Drake's right arm kind of lingering now.

Drake felt his heart sink again, but what was he supposed to say? 'No, I just realized I like you a lot, like a lot a lot and now I can't seem to control my thoughts and emotions when your around and really want to know how it feels to kiss you.' No, he really couldn't say that and now he couldn't stop staring at Launchpad's beak. Drake got a bit caught off by the puppy dog eyes Launchpad was giving him which tug at his heart. "No, no that's not true at all. The two things are unrelated I was just." Drake paused then let out a small sigh, he couldn't keep track of all the lies he was making. He ran his free hand through his hair and decided a half-truth was fine for now. "I don't really have a good reason for that."

Launchpad tilted his head a bit, after placing the last bandage on his arm. He went and took a seat next to Drake. "I know I asked before but did I do something to make you mad Drake?" He asked again looking for an answer this time.

Drake looked up at him and shook his head "No, you didn't do anything your good, great even. I've just been dumb. I was just really distracted with some thinking that's all." He told as he laughed a bit then stared down at his hands as he placed them on his knees. Looking at the Darkwing Ducks that now covered them, having time to sort through his emotions and figured he put them to words. "I'm not used to this." He admitted feeling Launchpad's eyes on him as he slumped back against the couch and looked at the ceiling. "Someone having my back I mean. I've been I my own for so long now I guess I never realized what comes of having someone in my life that cares if I go missing" Drake admitted lightly biting his tongue to keep from giving more details. "I was a bit jealous I guess, and found it easier to go away."

"Drake, your my friend you don't gotta be jealous of anything. I kind of get tunnel vision, especially when it comes to crushes I tend to lose my self-control"

Drake moved his head slightly to look at Launchpad and smiled he knew what he meant "eh maybe of Dewey we may have competition on your list for best friend." He joked a bit "you have lots of people in your life."

"You're still important to me though, you're not just one random name on my contact list," Launchpad said holding up his phone to get his meaning across. "I cause trouble and just get in the way, so I was worried you didn't want me around either."

Drake raised an eyebrow with that remark and slightly sat up wanting some explanation behind that line of thought.

Launchpad rub at the back of his own neck "Well with Della around I'm sure I'll be back to just driving Mr. McD around." Launchpad said showing a bit of vulnerability which gave Drake the urge to hold him. It took all he could not to, he couldn't trust himself with the new fresh emotions he was aware of now.

"What? You're crazy who would get rid of you? No one is as daring as you when it comes to flying into danger." Drake gently set his hand on Launchpad's shoulder and gave it a small squeeze. "Even if that could ever happen, which mind you it never ever will. Scrooge may be a cheap duck but he knows something of value when he sees it." Drakes said projecting a bit with his statement.

Launchpad's smiled soften "You mean it?"

"Of course I do, heck that guy may have to have a bidding match with me cause I definitely could make use of pilot or could just hire you on with me to be my partner," Drake said slightly joking.

Launchpads eyes widened when hearing that "Really be your partner not like a sidekick?" he said leaning in to close to Drake's face. Drake having to lean back a bit to give some space or else his heart may leap out from his chest.

Though that did make him think, Launchpad had been a part of the whole idea in the first place. Yeah, Jim Starling's Darkwing Duck was a solo act but that didn't mean Drake Mallard had to be. When playing decoy Launchpad took out one of the invaders when Drake's back was turned and even caught him before he fell, yeah he dropped him after but still. "Darkwing Duck and his partner uh?"

Launchpad smiled at the way that sounded, ever since that fight with Jim, Drake couldn't get over how it felt for them to say 'Let's get dangerous' together. Thinking about it even though it failed, Launchpad even tried pitching Drake as the plan to beat those moon aliens. Was this a good idea though? Wouldn't it be like Drake had ulterior-motives? Did he? Launchpad was still his best friend though. Drake glanced over to Launchpad who hadn't quit smiling the whole time Drake was thinking to himself.

"Let's be partners!" Launchpad said suddenly, "I mean if ya meant what you said. I can pilot for ya, or help you on patrol" Launchpad started to offer a look in his eye that Drake just could not ignore.

There was no real reason not to, Launchpad could handle himself and having some help here there wouldn't hurt. The only thing was from crazed tv stars, or moon invaders or even phone stealing raccoons working alongside his crush could be a new danger. Drake look back at Launchpad who's smile never faded waiting for an answer. Drake simply smiled back and shrugged his shoulders.

"I couldn't think of anyone better," Drake said accepting the offer.

Launchpad's smile grew wider as he pulled Drake into another one of his patented back-breaking hugs. Drake laughed nervously as his heart went wild, happy with the physical contact he gently patted Launchpads shoulder well trying to not get flustered seeing the trouble he was already getting into.

"Heh I don't think we need to worry about her, but we can still do some patrolling" Drake replied swearing to take that to his grave.

Thanks for the read, I do have an idea on this from Launchpads pov as well, but I have other Drakepad and Mcquack-Mallard family stories in the works.

"Oh, I'll help you look out for the mask rodent tonight!" Launchpad exclaimed remembering now.


End file.
